


Falling, Flying, Free

by Kithri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithri/pseuds/Kithri
Summary: Wanda escapes her pursuers to find herself plummeting towards a brave new world that has never heard of her nor of the Avengers. It does, however, know of heroes.





	Falling, Flying, Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Instead of Mon-El's pod arriving in National City at the end of season one, Wanda turns up instead.

Wanda’s ears popped painfully, her lungs struggling for nonexistent air. Instinctively, frantically, desperately, she warped the local reality; her will versus the airless void of space. After an eternity — or maybe just a handful of rapid-fire heartbeats — her will triumphed, sheathing her in a red-tinged bubble of pressurised air.

So, the vacuum wasn’t going to kill her.

No, what would kill her would be her impact with the planet towards which she was currently hurtling. Unless, of course, she burnt up before she hit the ground.

_Out of the frying pan, into the fire,_ she thought dazedly. And as she scrambled to come up with a way out of this latest disaster, she couldn’t help noting — in a distant, darkly amused corner of her mind — that she still retained her Sokovian propensity for understatement.

_Priorities,_ she told herself sternly, forcing herself to focus through the disorientation and the encroaching panic. First, she needed to slow her rapid descent. To that end, she reached out with her mind and _twisted_ , bleeding off speed into one of the sideways places. After a long moment — long enough for despair to suck the breath from her lungs and trail its icy claws down her spine — she felt herself start to slow. Or maybe it was everything else that slowed relative to her body; she wasn’t entirely sure which it was.

But this was really not the time for matters of philosophy.

Second, the heat of her re-entry was starting to make itself felt. Reaching again through the fractal landscapes that sang and shifted at the back of her mind, she brought forth an idea, letting it unfurl into reality. Motes of gold danced before her eyes, unfolding into filaments that streamed around her; weaving rapidly through the red of her shield. The air in her little bubble started to cool noticeably, making her suddenly aware of the sweat on her brow; of the way her skin felt uncomfortably tender and tight.

_Wonderful,_ she thought dryly. Sunburn had always been a concern, but airburn was a first for her. Still, it could have been worse.

If there was one lesson life had taught her, it was that things could always get worse.

As she gathered her focus for her next task, she couldn’t resist glancing back over her shoulder to witness the manifestation of her will. Her breath caught at the sight of unexpected beauty; at the blazing streamers of energy flaring out behind and to the side of her. To her awestruck eyes, they resembled nothing more than a pair of great, ragged wings.

Appropriate, perhaps, given her somewhat less literal fall from grace.

She screamed through the atmosphere like a meteor, space blurring past despite her attempts to shed more speed. As the earth loomed ever larger, filling her vision, she split her attention between slowing herself down further, and strengthening her shield, concepts and images flickering through her mind’s eye as she worked. For slowness, the languid drifting of dust motes in sunlight and the cloying stickiness of molasses. For strength, it was the cold unyielding smoothness of diamond beneath her fingertips and a metal disc painted red, white and blue.

In her thoughts, that disc was always always whole and unmarked, despite the dents and scratches it’d had when she’d seen it; before it had been cast aside. But she couldn’t afford to think about that right now.

_Time to brace for impact!_

* * *

Awareness filtered back in slowly, like the first rays of dawn seeping through cracked apartment walls.

_I survived?_ Wanda thought, dully surprised. She drew in a breath, or tried to, instead choking on a mouthful of acrid dust. Juddering, wheezing coughs racked her battered and aching body, scouring her already raw throat and turning the rolling ache in her head into a jackhammer-like pounding.

Maybe she hadn’t survived. Maybe this was hell.

_That would be just my luck,_ she thought bitterly. _To die and still not to be reunited with Pietro._

But before she could get truly maudlin, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Her eyes flew open — she hadn’t realised they were still closed — and she cursed silently at the stinging sensation of her eyelids scraping over her dust-scoured eyeballs as she opened her the gate in her mind, ready to draw upon the endless well of possibilities that lurked behind it.

“Hello?”

It was a woman’s voice; confident, but not sharp. If she didn’t know better, she’d almost have called it friendly.

She blinked rapidly to clear her blurry vision, and then scrubbed the back of her hand across her eyes to rub away the resulting tears, easing herself carefully to a sitting position.

“Careful,” the woman said swiftly. “You came down pretty hard. I can’t see any broken bones, but you could have internal damage.”

“ **Pretty** hard?” Wanda couldn’t help echoing, wincing a little as the words emerged in a hoarse rasp. She snorted. “Spoken like a Sokovian.”

“Is that the world you’re from? Sokovia?” _World?_ Wanda thought, confused. The strange woman sounded just as puzzled as she continued, “I’ve never heard of it.”

_You’ve never heard of the Sokovian Accords?_ Wanda would have asked, incredulous, but then she finally managed to focus her aching eyes enough to make out a woman dressed in red and blue, in a **costume** , and that meant…

She rolled swiftly to her feet, hands snapping out in front of her as she manifested a crackling ball of energy between them. Her abused muscles screamed in distant agony, the shock of the impact still thrumming deep in her bones, but she paid it no mind, attention laser-focused on the costumed woman.

_Enhanced._

“Who are you?” Wanda demanded. “Who are you with?”

Even as she spoke, she wove threads of power into a familiar, instinctive configuration. There was a taste of ozone at the back of her throat, a feeling like smooth, cool crystal beneath her fingers. Pressure built swiftly in her eyes and ears and in a small spot in the centre of her forehead, the world taking on a faint crimson tinge.

“I’m Supergirl,” the enhanced woman said simply; her voice somehow soothing despite the way she’d tensed when Wanda spun potential into power. She even smiled, taking a slow, cautious step forward. “I want to help you.”

_Liar,_ Wanda thought, the word hard-edged and vicious as it hovered there on the tip of her tongue. But the otherworldly echo in her ears rang with truth, like a tinkling of silver bells, so she swallowed the accusation back, replacing it with a question.

“Why?”

_Who are you?_ she asked again, silently, reaching out with her expanded senses.

_The brilliance of sunlight on untrodden snow, the crinkling of wrapping paper being unfolded; the crisp, clean scent of air after the rain._ Like Steve, but without the acid, acrid sting of his cynicism.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Supergirl replied, smiling, her mindscape still shining like the sun. Her cloak swayed and rippled in the breeze, and Wanda had a momentary flash of another caped figure advancing on her.

“Because I’m not that lucky,” she couldn’t help muttering, feeling like nonexistent walls were closing in.

Supergirl’s smile faded a little, and she started to say something else, something comforting and understanding, but Wanda only listened with half an ear, peering beneath the light to find the darkness, the weakness, the flaw. She knew it would be there. It always was. And, sure enough…

_The strain of metal under too much tension. A raging torrent held back by a cracking dam. The sudden bloom of heat and light from a spark falling on dry wood._ A feeling Wanda knew all too well, from the Hulk and from Pietro and, of course, from herself.

It was something she could use, if she had to.

The knowledge eased the tightness in her chest. And if it also twisted her stomach with nausea, well, that was a price she would just have to pay.

“I know this must be very strange for you,” Supergirl was saying when she tuned back in. “So let’s just calm down, okay?”

“If I was not calm, you would know it,” Wanda pointed out, bitterly amused. She just about succeeded in not rolling her eyes. She completely failed in pushing away the memory of what happened when she lost control.

Supergirl tilted her head slightly, giving her an odd look.

“Okay, then,” she said slowly, sounding a little off-balance. Recovering quickly, she dialled her smile back up and took another slow, careful step forwards. “You must have about a million questions, huh? Why don’t you put away that ball… thing… and then I can try to answer some of them.”

Wanda thought about it. The idea sent unease shivering through her gut, but it wouldn’t really weaken her position, and might buy her some good will. That was probably a good thing, right?

She gave a slow, grudging nod, starting to unravel the star between her hands, but then movement drew her eye. In an instant, she redirected the energy into a shield, shooting Supergirl a jaundiced look.

“So, you’re the distraction?” she sneered. “Or do your masters not trust you enough to let you off your leash?”

The black-clad figures abandoned their stealthy approach, hurrying to close the distance. Some of the soldiers — agents? enemies, regardless — brought up their weapons as they moved. Wanda braced herself for their inevitable report… but it didn’t happen. A moment later, she realised that Supergirl had moved between her and the guns, standing with her hands on her hips and her legs akimbo as she faced down the soldiers.

“Lower your weapons and back off,” she snapped, her voice ringing with command. “We’re having a conversation here.”

And, after a tense, breathless moment, the soldiers obeyed.

“Sorry about that,” Supergirl said, turning back to her, smiling as if nothing was wrong. “Now, where were we?”

* * *

The glass of the windowpane was cool against Wanda’s fingertips as she looked out over the night-darkened skyline of National City. Her breath fogged the view, turning it briefly into a gently glowing cloudscape before she wiped the glass clean with her palm. It was pretty, she supposed. Nowhere near as impressive as the view from the Avengers tower, of course, but then what was?

Not that they had an Avengers tower here. Or Stark Industries, or Sokovia, or Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.

_Another earth. Another reality._

Once upon a time, the idea would have seemed incredible. Magical, even. But that was before von Strucker and his scientists turned her mind and soul inside out, before she saw the skies open up and disgorge creatures out of nightmares. Before Ultron and Lagos and The Raft. Before the terrified loneliness of a life on the run. Now, the realisation that she’d somehow travelled to a whole different universe elicited nothing more than a numb, exhausted kind of relief.

Finally, a chance to rest without fear that her enemies were gaining on her.

At least until she made new enemies.

Assuming, of course, that she hadn’t already.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Wanda jumped, her heart thudding painfully in her chest in the split second it took for her to remind her instincts that she was nominally safe here. Her skin prickled with the energy writhing inside her, but she reflexively damped it down before it could manifest. That lesson, like so many of the others, was one that she’d learned the hard way.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she turned to face her host with a wry smile.

“You would be overpaying,” she said dryly.

“Oh, I doubt that,” Kara said, pushing those ridiculous, unnecessary glasses of hers up on her nose as she returned Wanda’s smile. “Anyway, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be here in about thirty minutes.”

Wanda’s stomach growled loudly at the thought of food, and she caught herself twisting her hands together in an embarrassed gesture she’d thought she’d long since outgrown.

“Wonderful,” she said. “Although I’m still impressed that you managed to find somewhere still delivering at this late hour.”

“Wellll…” Kara scrunched up her face in a way that Wanda found hard to reconcile with the confident superheroine who’d ordered the death squad to stand down. Well. ‘Agents.’ _Po-tay-to, po-tah-to._ “Technically, they weren’t, but they only just closed, and since I order from them so often they were willing to make an exception.” She shrugged, seeming almost self-conscious. “I guess I can be persuasive?”

“Why are you bothering to keep up the act?” Wanda found herself blurting out, frustration forcing the words out of her. “I’m the only one here, and I already know who you really are.”

Unwise though it seemed for Supergirl to share her secret civilian identity with a complete stranger.

Incredible as it seemed that she had a secret civilian identity in the first place.

Impossible as it was for Wanda not to envy her for it.

Kara shrugged again. “I was Kara Danvers long before I was Supergirl,” she said, which meant precisely nothing. After all, Wanda was Wanda Maximoff long before she became… what she became, and she couldn’t go back to that version of herself if she tried.

Kara gave her an uncertain look, biting her lip slightly, and Wanda wondered with amazement how someone with so expressive a face actually managed to successfully live a double life.

“Whatever it is, you can ask,” she said, dryly amused. “Although I can’t promise that I will answer.”

“Your team. The… Avengers? You really don’t keep your identities a secret? Not at all?”

“Most of us didn’t have a choice.” Wanda once again had to stop herself from twisting her hands together. “Anyway, why would we want to? If people are to trust us, we have to show them who we are.” Steve’s words tasted like ashes on her tongue, stiff and stilted to her ears. She regretted them as soon as she spoke. “No offence intended,” she hastened to add.

Hopefully she hadn’t alienated the one potential ally she had in this whole world.

“None taken,” Kara said quickly. Too quickly? “That kind of transparency is… admirable.”

Despite her words, her expression seemed troubled, and Wanda mentally kicked herself. This was not an auspicious beginning. Nor was it a subject she really wanted to get into right now. Searching for a distraction, she seized upon the first thing that came to mind.

“May I ask you something?”

“Sure!” Kara smiled brilliantly. Perhaps she, too, was glad of the change of subject. “You can ask me anything. There must be so much you want to know. Although, of course, there are going to be some things I might not be able to answer.”

Some things her masters didn’t want her to answer, she meant. Plus the things they hadn’t allowed their pet alien to know. But Wanda swallowed that bitter thought unspoken. The… what had they called themselves? The DEO was a problem for another time.

“Of course,” she said, inclining her head. “I wouldn’t ask you to betray a confidence.” If she needed to discover secrets, she had her own ways of doing so. There was no mileage in pushing Kara for things she was reluctant to give. “But it’s nothing like that.” She swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat, noting the lingering scratchiness from thin air followed by the dust of her landing. “I just wondered. Why did you offer to let me stay here, in your home? You don’t know me. I’m just a stranger who fell out of the sky. Why would you trust me like this?”

_I’m dangerous,_ she only just managed not to say. _I’ve hurt people. And worse._

Kara’s smile faded and she studied Wanda with something that seemed a little too close to understanding for her liking. She cautioned herself that hopeful and friendly did not mean unperceptive or naive.

“You needed somewhere to stay,” Kara said, like it was really that simple. “And it was pretty obvious you weren’t happy with the idea of staying in the base.”

A place that would be little better than a prison, surrounded by agents whose job it was to keep aliens and enhanced beings in line. No, that definitely would not have been her ideal choice.

Even so…

“But you surely don’t invite every enhanced, pardon, I mean every alien you meet to stay in your apartment.”

“Well, no,” Kara admitted, giving a brief, wry smile. “But, I don’t know.” She twitched her shoulders in a shrug. “It sounds like you’ve been through a lot, and… and you’re from a whole different universe! This must be so strange for you, and so lonely. I just thought it would be better for you to stay with a friend.” The was a brief pause, and then her eyes widened almost comically. “Not that we’re friends, of course. Or, not yet anyway. But… I’d like to be. If you want to be. Not that you have to, I mean, I know I can be a little much sometimes. But you seem nice. And I have so many **questions**! About you, and your team, and the food and, gosh, pretty much every little thing about your earth and how it’s different from this one. Anything you’d be willing to tell me, really. Not that you have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But if you do want to, I’m all ears.”

_Does she perhaps not need to breathe?_ Wanda thought bemusedly, charmed despite herself by Kara’s excited babbling.

“But look at me, rambling on,” Kara concluded, laughing a little. “I do that sometimes, especially when I’m nervous. Not that I’m nervous now, not really. I’m just excited. Annnd a little worried that I must be making a terrible impression on my second ever extra-dimensional visitor.”

She bit her lip again, somehow contriving to give an impression of gazing up at Wanda despite being the taller of the pair, her eyes large and almost pleading.

If this was an act, it was a very, very good one. But Wanda was tired enough, and lonely enough, that she found herself hoping desperately that it wasn’t.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” she said softly, smiling at Kara. “And… I think I would like a friend.”

That was certainly true enough. And, foolish though it undoubtedly was, she found herself wanting to like Kara.

_Just as long as I don’t forget who holds her leash._

* * *

A sudden knocking at the apartment door made Wanda half jump out of her skin, almost spilling Kara’s laptop to the floor. She scrambled absently to catch the device and set it down on the couch next to her, her gaze fixed upon the door as if glued there. Her heart was in her mouth, her skin prickling with energy she only just stopped herself from summoning forth.

_Should I fetch Kara? Should I answer it?_

Should she just run?

A second burst of knocking, more perfunctory than the first, made her jump again. It was almost as much of a shock to find herself on her feet with her hands thrust out in front of her and no memory of how she’d got there. With effort, she forced her hands down to her side, throttling back the visions of destruction seething and roiling behind her eyes.

Only to jump for a third time at the sound of a key turning in the lock.

It was almost a surprise she could even hear it over the thunderous pounding of her heart.

The door opened, revealing a familiar dark-haired figure, but the recognition did absolutely nothing to slow her racing pulse or to ease the aching tension in her muscles.

Alex Danvers paused on the threshold of the apartment, her eyes narrowing as they settled on Wanda, who still stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Good morning,” Alex said, moving forward and closing the door behind her.

Her tone gave absolutely nothing away, but Wanda couldn’t help reading disapproval into the words. Alex… hadn’t exactly been pleased at her sister offering to take in a house guest.

_Is that why she’s here? To make sure I haven’t murdered Kara in her sleep?_

Or, was it something else? Had the DEO thought better of releasing their inadvertent extra-dimensional intruder into Kara’s custody, and decided they’d be happier with her in a cell?

No. No, that didn’t make sense. If the DEO had decided to bring her in, even without knowing the true extent of her capabilities, they would surely have sent more than one agent. Perhaps, on this occasion, her carefully cultivated paranoia was being more of a hindrance than a help.

“Good morning,” Wanda replied, after the silence had lingered just a hair too long to be comfortable. “Kara is in the shower at the moment. But she should be out shortly.”

Should she offer Alex a seat, or perhaps refreshments? No, that would be presumptuous. Wouldn’t it? Kara had told her to think of the apartment as her home away from home, but she was still only a guest. She didn’t belong here, as Alex’s unrelenting, appraising scrutiny was making her painfully aware.

“I figured it was something like that,” Alex said. “And, knowing my sister, she might be a while.” It was almost a relief when she turned away to stride purposefully towards the kitchen. “I’m going to put some coffee on,” she called back over her shoulder. “Would you like some?”

Well, that neatly solved one dilemma, even if it presented her with a whole different one. Considering for a moment, she forced herself to follow Alex to the kitchen.

“Yes please, if it isn’t any trouble.”

She would have preferred tea, but coffee was certainly adequate, especially when she was unlikely to find anything like a good Sokovian brew in a world where Sokovia had never existed. Not that Sokovia truly existed in her own world any more, of course. But that was neither here nor there, and not at all a productive thought on which to dwell.

“It’s no trouble.”

“Thank you,” Wanda said, aiming for polite and achieving something closer to stilted.

“So, how are you settling in?” Alex asked, navigating the kitchen with practised ease. “Did you sleep okay last night?”

“I slept well, thank you.” It had honestly come as a shock to close her eyes in darkness and open them again in the light of full morning feeling properly rested. She didn’t even remember the last time that had happened. “The couch is surprisingly comfortable.”

“It really is. And I should know.” A fond smile lifted Alex’s lips as she glanced over towards the item of furniture in question, the expression softening and lighting her whole face. “I’ve certainly crashed out on it enough times.”

A sudden memory flashed into Wanda’s mind, as crisp and sharp as a polaroid photograph. Herself as a child, curling up on her family’s old but well-cared-for couch with an equally diminutive Pietro to watch movies. They’d fought over the popcorn, of course. And then they’d fought with the popcorn, throwing pieces at each other. That, in turn, had turned into a competition over who could successfully get it into the other’s open mouth. And then Mama had threatened to take the popcorn away from them if they didn’t stop making a mess, so they’d settled down quietly to watch the movie; some brightly coloured cartoon from far-away America. They’d fallen asleep part-way through the third one, or maybe the fourth. Wanda had woken briefly to find Mama covering the pair of them with a blanket; had fallen asleep again with the faint memory of a kiss on her forehead and a whispered ‘I love you.’

Her chest ached suddenly, and she was horrified to find her eyes prickling hotly.

_Not here,_ she told herself sternly. _Not here and not now. Not in front of a total stranger._

“Are you okay?” Alex’s voice made her start, and she blinked away the incipient tears before meeting her concerned gaze with something approximating a rueful smile.

“Yes, thank you. Just suffering the aftereffects of all that dust I inhaled yesterday.”

“I can imagine.” But the look Alex gave her now was speculative, not concerned, and Wanda’s stomach clenched at the thought that she’d made a mistake reminding the DEO agent of the exact circumstances of her arrival. “You know, you left quite the impact crater.”

“I remember.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed fractionally. “I thought you blacked out during the impact.”

“Yes.” Why did guilt grip her like a vice even though she was telling the truth? “But I looked back, afterwards. When Kara led me to the paramedics.”

The crater had been quite impressive. Terrifying, in retrospect. Without her powers, there was no possible way she would have survived the impact. Then again, without her powers, she likely wouldn’t have needed to.

“When you both flew over to the paramedics, you mean.”

Too flat to be a question. Not sharp enough to be an accusation, but Wanda felt her skin crawl nonetheless. The urge to flee was almost a palpable thing, but she ruthlessly forced it back down, shrugging.

“Yes.”

“You fell from orbit and walked away with nothing more than a few bruises. Pretty neat trick.”

“I’m just glad it worked,” Wanda said dryly, hoping her unease didn’t show. “Or my stay in this realm would have been very, very short indeed.”

“Hmm.” Was it her imagination, or did Alex’s gaze sharpen. “Do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?”

Wanda’s breath caught in her throat, her mouth drier than a desert in a way she couldn’t blame on dust. She swallowed, trying to find a way to answer the question that wouldn’t see her hurled in a cell.

“Alex, stop interrogating my guest!” Kara scolded, striding into the kitchen like Wanda’s very own guardian angel.

Alex frowned at Kara, who met her gaze without flinching; apparently completely unfazed by the fact she was wearing nothing but a towel.

_Not that she needs to worry about that…_

She found herself wondering whether Kara had to work for that musculature, or if it came naturally; a quirk of her Kryptonian physiology.

Either way, it was… impressive.

“I wasn’t interrogating her,” Alex muttered, but the protest was half-hearted, and she wilted visibly when Kara stuck out her chin and narrowed her eyes. “Fine!” she huffed, throwing up her hands. “What can I say? You can take the woman out of the DEO, but you can’t take the DEO out of the woman.” She turned to Wanda then. “Sorry,” she said, and Wanda was impressed that she somehow managed to make it sound not the least bit grudging. “I get carried away sometimes.”

“It’s fine,” Wanda assured her. “No need to apologise.”

“Great!” Kara beamed at the pair of them and clapped her hands together enthusiastically. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically, given her state of undress but, miraculously, her towel remained in place. “Now, onto more important subjects. Where shall we take Wanda for breakfast?”

* * *

_I shouldn’t be doing this,_ Wanda told herself, but the thought held as much weight as smoke, and was about as binding. She was already drawing upon the seemingly bottomless well of energy at her core to work her will on the world.

The water continued to rain down over her, the water pelting just as hard against her skin, but the sound of it dimmed and dulled. In its place, the distant murmur of voices from the sitting room sharpened, growing louder in her ears until it was as if the speakers were in the room with her.

“-too trusting, Kara,” Alex was saying, her tone equal parts frustrated and fond. “We don’t know anything about this girl.”

“I know she’s been through a lot. I know she’s scared. And I know she’s completely on her own here.”

Wanda’s breath caught in her throat at the unmistakable earnestness of Kara’s words; the passion.

_You should listen to your sister,_ she thought miserably. _You’re too trusting by far._

Then again, perhaps it was easy to trust when you thought yourself invincible.

Alex’s breath hissed through her teeth.

“She’s hiding something,” she said. “She’s not telling us everything.”

_Right again._

But what choice did she have? It was bad enough they knew about the physical aspects of her abilities. But if they were to discover that she could see into the minds of others or, worse, to manipulate them? The second they came to believe they couldn’t control her…

_…mind restrained as much as body; unable to make a sound or lift a finger, no matter how much she struggled and screamed within the prison of her own head…_

…she’d never see the sun again.

_Not again,_ she told herself fiercely. _Never again._

“Even if you’re right, can you blame her?” Kara said, and Wanda could just picture her waving her arms around excitedly as she spoke; perhaps even pacing back and forth. “I saw the look in her eyes when we were going back to the DEO headquarters. She was terrified! And she has absolutely no reason at all to trust us.”

“Kara, listen-”

“No, **you** listen. I know you’re worried, and I know that being paranoid is part of your job, and I really do appreciate the way you always play the protective older sister. Despite the fact that I’m the one who can stop bullets and punch through walls.”

“Show-off,” Alex muttered.

“But,” Kara continued, as if she hadn’t spoken, “the thing is, if you start out by treating someone like an enemy, that’s what they’ll become. And I’d rather much rather have a potential friend than a guaranteed foe. Especially one as powerful as Wanda. Wouldn’t you?”

Alex drew in a breath, and then let it out again in a sigh.

“You’re too good for this world. You know that?”

_And the third time’s the charm._

But now they were no longer talking about Wanda, and listening in on their private sisterly bickering felt like too much of an intrusion. With a sigh, she unravelled the effect, the sound of the shower seeming to echo like thunder in the moments before her ears properly adjusted. Exhausted despite her good night’s sleep, she stood beneath the spray with her head bowed, her mind in turmoil.

_What am I going to do?_ The thought was tinged with despair. _What can I do?_

She didn’t have the first clue how she’d got here, let alone how she could get back to her own world. Or even if she wanted to. But she herself was part of the problem. It was only a matter of time before she slipped up and hurt someone by accident. And, even if she didn’t, it was surely only a matter of time before the DEO or someone else decided that someone as powerful as Wanda needed to be put on a leash. And what would she do then?

She didn’t know. She just didn’t know.

_I’m so tired._

Tired of running. Tired of being afraid. Just… tired.

Maybe she could just rest a while, under Kara’s care. Not long; just a couple of days or so. And then…

_Then I’ll just have to figure something out._

* * *

“I brought cookies!” Kara announced excitedly as she breezed into the apartment. “There’s this wonderful little bakery that’s almost very nearly on my way back home, and they’d just baked a new batch and they smelled absolutely _divine_. So I thought, why not?” Her smile could have lit up the room even without the sunlight streaming in through the windows and turning her hair to spun gold and caramel. “Want one? They’re still warm!”

Belatedly, Wanda realised that Kara was holding out the open box out to her. The expression on her face was so eager that Wanda didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Thank you,” she said, taking a cookie. When she took a bite — it was only polite, after all — it seemed to almost melt in her mouth, filling it with the rich creaminess of chocolate and butter, the sweetness of it cut with just a hint of cinnamon. “This is amazing!” she breathed, once her mouth was no longer full.

“I know, right?” Kara beamed, plopping herself down on the couch and setting the box down between between them. A faint frown crinkled her brow. “Is something funny?”

“What?” Wanda just about managed not to hunch guiltily. “Not… really. It’s just…” She gestured towards the side of Kara’s mouth with her unoccupied hand. “You have crumbs on your face, that’s all.”

Kara grinned, cool relief filling Wanda at the confirmation that she hadn’t managed to anger the person on whose goodwill she was depending.

“Figures,” Kara said, scrubbing at her face with her hands. “I’m such a messy eater sometimes. Alex is always complaining. Is that better?”

“There’s still a little…” Wanda pointed. “There,” she added, when Kara managed to completely miss the offending crumbs. “No, there.”

“Little help?” Kara said, her eyes crossing a little as she apparently tried to look at her own face.

This was the same person who could tear steel with her hands and shoot lasers out of her eyes?

_No wonder she can go maskless and not be recognised._

Still, Wanda was hardly going to call her out on her eccentricity. Instead, she leaned forward and gently brushed the crumbs away from the side of Kara’s mouth with her thumb.

The softness of Kara’s skin was almost shocking; not at all what she’d expected from the so-called ‘woman of steel.’ It was such a shock, in fact, that she found herself brushing her thumb over Kara’s cheek a second time, and then a third.

“I really must have made a mess,” Kara said, laughing a little. Her voice seemed oddly high pitched, and Wanda’s skin prickled with embarrassment as she realised she was being terribly rude.

“All gone now,” she said, snatching her hand back as if she’d burned it. She covering her embarrassment by taking another bite of her cookie, losing herself in the wonderful taste.

“Thanks,” Kara said. Her cheeks seemed a little flushed, but it was probably a trick of the light. She helped herself to another of the marvellous cookies, and the two of them ate in silence.

“Such good cookies,” Wanda said, when the last bite had gone the way of the others, and the silence was starting to feel uncomfortable. Kara made a muffled sound of agreement around a mouthful of her own cookie. “Although,” Wanda continued dryly, “if I keep indulging like this, I’m not going to fit into the clothes you so generously bought for me.”

When Kara had talked about taking her shopping, she’d demurred at first, citing the fact that she was already doing more than enough by feeding and housing her; it wasn’t necessary for her to clothe Wanda as well. Kara, however, had pooh-poohed every single one of her objections, and in the end her determination had proved more formidable than Wanda’s will to resist.

_I will pay her back,_ Wanda promised herself, not for the first time. Of course, that first meant finding a source of income. Which had its own problems.

Fortunately, before Wanda’s thoughts could start anxiously chasing themselves around in circles, Kara spoke.

“I’m told that’s what exercise is for,” she said, grinning.

Wanda arched an eyebrow. “You’re told? Does that mean you don’t need to exercise?”

“It’s not that I don’t need to,” Kara said. “It’s just that I have much higher calorie requirements. So…”

She snagged another cookie, gesturing vaguely with it.

“So you can eat as many cookies as you want and not put on weight,” Wanda concluded, shaking her head. “Now, **that** is a superpower.” She sighed heavily, eyeing the box with mournful longing. “In the meanwhile, we mere mortals must learn to exercise self-restraint. Especially those of us who currently lack access to a gym.”

Another frown furrowed Kara’s brow. She quickly finished off her cookie and, rather than reaching for another one, shifted around in her seat, folding her legs under her. When she’d settled herself, she gave Wanda a serious look.

“You… could go to the gym, you know,” she said quietly. “Or out for a run, or even just to stretch your legs. Whatever you want.”

“I know,” Wanda said quickly, cringing at the way her voice cracked on the words.

“Do you?”

Wanda opened her mouth to reply that of course she did; of course, but faced with with Kara’s all-too-knowing gaze, the words just wouldn’t come.

Kara’s hands twitched as if she was going to reach out, but instead she folded them in her lap, sighing. “I’m not trying to push,” she said. “But, you know, you’ve been here almost two weeks now, and the only time you seem to leave the apartment is when I practically drag you out with me. I don’t think you’ve been out on your own since you got here.” She paused there, as if expecting a reply, but when Wanda just stared mutely she gave an encouraging smile. “National City is actually a pretty nice place, you know.”

“I’m sure it is,” Wanda said, wondering uneasily if she was about to be given her marching orders. “I mean, it certainly seems nice enough from what I’ve seen.”

Certainly nicer than the Kiberan slum she’d been hiding in when those thugs-for-hire had come to execute her.

“I was just thinking that it might do you some good to… stretch your legs a little. Go and get some fresh air once in a while. You must be going a little stir crazy cooped up in here all day, every day. I know I would be.”

“I’m fine,” Wanda answered quickly, wincing mentally as she felt her pulse speed up and knew that Kara must have spotted the lie for what it was. _Supergirl,_ she reminded herself. _She’s always Supergirl, even when she’s gobbling down cookies like an excited child. Even when she’s looking at me like she really and truly cares_. Distracted and ill at ease, she found herself adding, “Anyway, would I really be allowed out alone?”

Kara’s eyes widened almost comically. “Yes, of course.” Without warning, she picked up the box of cookies and shuffled forward into the space she made, putting the box down at her other side so she could place her hand lightly on Wanda’s arm. “You’re not a prisoner, Wanda,” she said earnestly. “Is… is that really what you think?”

She should play it off, Wanda knew. She should dissemble; claim that wasn’t what she meant. Change the subject, even. But she was so tired right now; exhausted in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she’d woken up several times in the night with her heart racing and her eyes wet. Tired, and restless and practically vibrating with a sudden vague, directionless anger.

“Are you saying that the DEO isn’t keeping tabs on me?” Wanda challenged, leaning forward a little in her seat. “If I tried to just walk away and not come back, are you saying they wouldn’t try to stop me?” She swallowed hard, suddenly painfully conscious of Kara’s hand resting lightly on her arm, of how easy it would be for Supergirl to just close her hand and crush Wanda’s bones to powder. “Are you saying you wouldn’t stop me, if they ordered you to?”

The question seemed to hang between them, turning the air electric with tension. Kara looked… Well, more than anything, she looked pained. A pang of something not unlike regret went through Wanda’s chest at the sight of her distress. To keep herself focused, she thought about an undersea prison, deliberately focusing on the memory of how it felt to have her own flesh and bone turned into a cage.

Maybe pushing like this wasn’t her wisest course of action, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. One way or another, she needed to know.

“Is that what you want?” Kara asked softly, after what felt like a lifetime. “To leave?”

Did she?

Wanda’s pulse picked up again, her chest tightening so that she had to force herself to take a breath. Her fingers ached dully, and she realised belatedly she was clutching at the couch, digging her ragged nails into the fabric. With an effort, she made herself relax her hands.

“No,” she said reluctantly, the effort of forcing the word past her lips leaving her feeling wrung out like a wet rag. Rallying herself as best as she could, she strove to infuse her voice with more confidence as she continued, “Or, at least, not right now. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Kara didn’t respond right away, biting her lip as she searched Wanda’s face.

_I wonder what she’s looking for._

“If,” Kara began, and then paused, her expression troubled. “If you really want to leave, then of course I won’t stop you. The DEO… Well, they would prefer to know where you are, obviously, but they can’t just… I mean…” Her words trailed off into a sigh, and she bit her lip again, her brow furrowed in thought. Just when Wanda was starting to wonder if she should say something to break the silence, Kara practically launched herself off the couch, dropping to her knees in front of Wanda and taking her hands, looking up at her with one of the most earnest and open expressions that she’d ever seen. “You’re not a prisoner,” she repeated, her voice low and impassioned. “You haven’t done anything wrong, and the DEO can’t just keep you locked up on the off-chance that you might. They wouldn’t… They wouldn’t do that.” Was the brief flicker of uncertainty in her eyes real, or was it just in Wanda’s mind? “If they tried, I wouldn’t let them. I might work with them but, ultimately, I answer to my conscience. I do what I think is right. And imprisoning an innocent woman isn’t right.”

“I’m not innocent,” Wanda blurted out, her heart pounding fit to burst. “I’ve hurt people.” _Killed people,_ she couldn’t bring herself to say.

“Not here, you haven’t,” Kara countered swiftly, lightly squeezing Wanda’s hands. “And hurting people… That was an accident, wasn’t it?” Wanda nodded wordlessly, unable to find her voice, caught again in that awful moment when the explosion had slipped her grasp and torn through the Wakandan embassy in Lagos. Again, Kara searched her expression, and this time she smiled. It was a small smile, and a slightly sad one, but nevertheless the sight of it calmed the storm of emotions in raging inside Wanda. “Well, then,” Kara said, as if that settled things. “Why would we imprison you?”

“Governments can always find a reason.” The words tasted bitter on Wanda’s tongue, but her voice was breathy and soft, her anger draining out of her like water all of a sudden.

“I won’t let that happen,” Kara insisted.

Wanda stared at her for a long moment, captivated by the the intensity in those bright blue eyes.

_A person could drown in eyes like that._

“I believe you,” she said, helplessly, and was rewarded when Kara’s whole face lit up with a beatific, brilliant smile.

“I’m glad.”

The happiness in her voice, together with that smile, made Wanda swallow back the rest of her words unspoken. She absolutely believed that Kara would do what she thought was right. But then, so had Vision when he trapped Wanda in her quarters ‘for her own good.’ So had Tony when he handed half of his team over for Ross to consign to that hell beneath the ocean. And so had Wanda herself when she intervened to protect a family from the petty thugs shaking them down.

Good intentions, in Wanda’s experience, only carried you so far.

* * *

“Too slow, little sister,” Pietro laughed, holding the red leather jacket out of reach.

Wanda rolled her eyes, nevertheless feeling a grin tug at the corner of her lips.

“We’re twins,” she said dryly, making another grab for the prize.

“Yes,” he said smugly, twisting the jacket away at the last possible moment so her fingertips just grazed the material. “But I’m twelve minutes older.” She muttered a curse she’d heard Papa use when he thought she wasn’t listening, and Pietro laughed loudly. “Such language, little one,” he said, shaking his head.

“You said this was for me,” she pointed out, fondly exasperated.

“If you can catch me, I said.” He not only kept ahead of her, but did so with casual, infuriating grace. “Come on, Wanda. You are not even trying. I know you can do better than that.”

“Alright, then.” Lunging forward again, she channelled her determination into a burst of crackling red energy that propelled her through the air fast enough for her to snatch the jacket right out of her annoying brother’s grasp, holding it up triumphantly. “Ha! Now who’s too slow, Pietro?” Her only answer was silence. “Pietro?” She looked up from her prize and froze, horrified, as her brother clutched his chest, his mouth working soundlessly and his eyes bulging in their sockets. Blood welled up between his spasming fingers. “No! Pietro, no!” The jacket fell unheeded from her slackened grasp and she gestured wildly, energy pouring forth from her hands as she desperately tried to fix this; to save him. “Hang on. Just hang on. Please!”

The blood stopped. Pietro sagged a little, heaving a great, rasping breath, and for one blissful moment she thought that it had worked, that everything was going to be alright. But then the crimson chains of her power coiled around him like a snake, snapping tight.

Pietro **screamed**.

No matter how frantically she tried to stop it, the energy kept constricting and tightening around him. And when the crack and crunch of breaking bones echoed like gunshots through the smoky air, Wanda’s screams joined her brother’s.

But then hands were on her, pulling at her, shaking her, disrupting her concentration so she **shoved** them away and-

Kara went hurtling across the apartment, smashing right through the mesh screen cordoning off the dining room to slam into the wall, held there by crackling red-

“Wanda, wake up!”

Wanda jumped, snuffing out the energy and leaping to her feet, or trying to, her legs tangling in the blankets so that she tumbled to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” she called out, gasped out, rasped out; her heart thudding so hard in her chest that she feared it might burst right through her ribs. “I didn’t mean to- I was dreaming. A nightmare. I- Are you okay? I’m so, so sorry. Please be alright.”

“I’m fine,” Kara said, her voice low and soothing and much, much closer than Wanda was expecting. She looked up from where she was painstakingly freeing herself from her apparent attempt at self-mummification, and jumped again at the sight of Kara literally hovering over her. “See?” Sinking to the ground beside her, Kara pushed her tousled hair back and spread her arms, her lips curving in a small smile. “I’m the girl of steel, remember?”

“I- I’m glad,” Wanda said, her chest tight and her eyes prickling with unshed tears. “I’m so sorry, Kara. I really didn’t mean to do that. I was having a bad dream.”

Some of the details were fading now, but the feelings; those lingered. The icy claws of utter horror as she lost control of her power; the broken-glass sensation of grief and the aching, gaping hole in her heart. And suddenly those unshed tears were spilling over and pouring down her cheeks, like the blood pouring down Pietro’s chest in the dream. Abandoning her attempt to free herself from the blankets, she curled up in them instead, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

“It’s okay. Wanda, it’s okay. You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you. I won’t let them.”

Arms were around her, then, pulling her into an embrace, and it felt like something inside her just broke. Her whole body shook with the force of her heaving sobs as she pressed herself against Kara, wordlessly accepting the offered comfort.

How long had it been since someone had held her and told her that she was safe?

How long had it been since someone had told her that everything was going to be alright?

How long had it been since she’d even had the slightest hope of believing it?

She didn’t know how long she spent there, huddled in the circle of Kara’s arms, grief and guilt and anger battering her like tidal waves. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Eventually, though, the torrent slowed to a trickle, and then dried up altogether. Her trembling stilled, the last of her sobs melting into into a shuddering sigh that in turn became a great, jaw-cracking yawn.

“Thank you,” she said, or tried to, the words emerging as a slurred mumble even she couldn’t understand.

The world seemed to tilt and move around her, and she had a moment of confusion before she belatedly, foggily realised that Kara had lifted her back onto the couch. Forcing her suddenly leaden eyes open, she looked blearily up at Kara, who was carefully tucking the blankets around her.

“Go to sleep, Wanda,” Kara said softly. “You need your rest. We can talk in the morning.”

Her heart sped up a little at that, adrenaline briefly clearing some of the fog from her mind as she shook her head in protest.

Her throat felt scoured raw, but she managed to croak out, “Don’t… Nightmares.”

“It’s alright. I’ll wake you if it looks like you’re having a bad dream. I can hear your heartbeat, remember? I promise I won’t leave you stuck in a nightmare. You’re safe, Wanda.”

_I believe you._

Relief and gratitude soothed away the tension, and she barely managed to use the last dregs of her energy to nod before drifting off into the dark.

The last thing she felt before consciousness faded was a hand gently stroking her hair.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara’s voice was quiet. “It’s okay if you don’t,” she continued. “I won’t push. But if you do want to talk, I’m willing to listen.”

Wanda thought about it, idly watching the marshmallows slowly melt into the mug of gently steaming hot chocolate before her on the slightly battered surface of the kitchen table. Kara’s chair creaked a little, but Wanda kept her gaze fixed on the melting marshmallows. In any case, it wasn’t like she needed to see Kara. She was hyperaware of her patient, calming presence. Not pushing. Not expecting anything. Just… there, offering comfort and support. Asking nothing in return. Not even a replacement for the screen Wanda had inadvertently destroyed.

_Perhaps I can mend it,_ she mused.

It would certainly be a pleasant change from destruction.

_Maybe I’ll ask if I can attempt repairs. Afterwards._

And, just like that, it seemed as though she’d made a decision. Sighing softly, she lifted her head and started to speak.

The words came haltingly at first, but then faster and faster, a trickle and then and then a stream, and then a raging river. When she told of being trapped for two days, staring at at the face of death, Kara shifted her chair closer, laying a gentle hand on hers.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, eyes wide with horror. “I can’t even imagine how awful that must have been. And to lose your parents like that…”

She bit her lip, her grip on Wanda’s hand tightening fractionally, briefly, before she relaxed her fingers again. Her eyes shone damply in the light.

“Did you lose someone?” As soon as the words were out of Wanda’s mouth, she immediately berated herself for prying, but Kara nodded.

“My family. My friends.” She let out a ragged breath. “My whole world.”

Wanda listened with mounting horror as Kara spoke of Krypton; of a world and its people snuffed out completely.

“I’m sorry,” she said helplessly, the words feeling wholly and completely inadequate. She reached over to cover Kara’s hand with her own, squeezing it. Doubt suddenly pricked her, though, and she shrugged awkwardly. “Maybe… Maybe I shouldn’t be burdening you with my tragedy when you’ve lost so much more.”

“No!” The exclamation seemed to burst out of Kara, shockingly loud in contrast to her previous softly-spoken words. Pulling her hand from beneath Wanda’s, she stood up so quickly that she almost tipped her chair over, leaning in to place her hands on Wanda’s shoulders. “Don’t say that; don’t ever say that. Loss is loss. Your grief isn’t diminished just because someone else lost more people.” She sighed heavily, seeming almost to deflate as she slumped back down on her chair, her hands falling from Wanda’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted you. Go on, please.”

Wanda wasn’t entirely sure why her pulse had picked up, but she made an effort to calm down as she hesitantly patted Kara’s hand.

“No apology necessary,” she said, hoping her sincerity was clear. “And if… if you want to talk about it, I am more than willing to listen.”

Kara studied her for a moment, and then her lips curved in a slight smile.

“Thank you.” She reached out and picked up her mug, wrapping her fingers around it as if for warmth, despite the fact that the apartment was far from cold. Anyway, Wanda would have been surprised if Supergirl ever took a chill from anything warmer than Arctic temperatures. “I might do that,” she continued, “but not right now. Now it’s your turn to talk, and mine to listen. Please, continue.” Wanda nodded. Before she could find the right words with which to pick up the thread of her story, though, Kara spoke again. “And don’t forget about your hot chocolate! It would be a tragedy to let it get cold. I mean, I can always heat it up again, but that’s never the same.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Wanda assured her. She took a sip of her drink, narrowly avoiding smearing half-melted marshmallow across her mouth. “This is amazing,” she breathed, gratified by the way Kara smiled at her.

“I know, right?”

Wanda was almost surprised to realise she was smiling back. But it faded again as her mind turned back to the subject at hand.

“Alright,” she said, quietly. “So. No one was more surprised than the two of us when we did not die…”

She talked about she and Pietro clung to each other, afterwards, half shocked to be alive, half wishing they were with Mama and Papa. She talked about the anger they felt, and how it curdled into hatred; about von Strucker and Ultron and Sokovia and the horrifying realisation of where their quest for vengeance had led them.

Sometime during her story, Kara’s arm brushed hers, and then pressed against it, and then, sometime after that, Kara took her hand, stroking the back of it lightly with her thumb. And when she talked about losing Pietro, Kara put her arms around her and held her as she sobbed, murmuring low, soothing words and stroking her hair. Too caught up in fresh grief for self-consciousness or embarrassment, Wanda wrapped her arms around Kara in turn, clinging to her like a lifeline as she poured her sorrow out in words and in tears. And when she’d wrung herself dry of that loss, she still couldn’t bring herself to let go.

“Oh, Wanda,” Kara murmured, her voice hushed and thick with emotion. “You’ve been through so much.”

“I am not finished yet.” Although Wanda felt lighter for the sharing so far, there was still a weight pressing her down. So she gathered her strength and told Kara about Lagos.

“You know that wasn’t your fault, right?” Kara said, words tumbling over each other in her uncharacteristic interruption. “You were trying to save people. You did save people. There wasn’t anything you-“

“I should have been better,” Wanda snapped, the words like lemon juice and shards of glass. “I killed people, Kara; innocent people. I should have been better. More controlled. Less reckless. I should have…” Trailing off, she shook her head helplessly, sagging limply in Kara’s arms. “I should have been better.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kara insisted, in Supergirl’s voice. “You didn’t kill those people. The man who set off the bomb killed them. And it sounds like there would have been more casualties if you hadn’t intervened. I mean, a crowded marketplace? Can you imagine?”

“I don’t need to,” Wanda whispered, seeing, in her mind’s eye, Sokovia after the bombs fell. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to look up, meeting Kara’s eyes. She wanted so much to accept her words, to let herself be absolved, but… “I lost control of my power. I lost control, and people died. Even if more would have died if I’d done nothing, that still doesn’t make it right.”

It didn’t mean she hadn’t sinned.

“I didn’t say it was right,” Kara said, her voice low but intense. “And I know it’s hard, Wanda. I know what it’s like to carry that guilt. I know how it feels to be afraid of even trying to help in case you do the same again.”

“How do you know?” Wanda asked, when the silence stretched between them like taffy. “How can you know?”

Kara smiled then, but there was no humour in it.

“Do you think I’ve never made mistakes? Do you think I’ve never hurt someone by accident?” She sighed softly. “Do you think I’ve never hurt someone by accident?” In a stronger tone, she continued, “But I’ve learned from my mistakes. I’ve learned how to be better. And, in the end, that’s all you can really do.”

Could it really be that simple? Wanda wanted to believe it, very much. But she still felt the weight of those lost lives pressing down on her, even as a part of her was relieved that Kara didn’t blame her. Yet another part of her was flooded with surprise at just how much Kara’s opinion had come to mean to her in such a short time. It was certainly something that would bear some consideration. Another time, though. For the moment, she thanked Kara for her words — for her faith — and resumed her tale.

A team torn apart. Pursued. Imprisoned. Being broken out, only to realise that she couldn’t risk hurting her friends. She couldn’t risk hurting innocents. The safest thing she could do — the only thing she could do — was to part ways; to try to lose herself in some distant corner of the world where she wouldn’t be a danger to anyone but herself.

“It wasn’t that easy, of course,” she said dryly. “A great many people were looking for me, and none of them were friendly.” Some had pretended to be, at first, but it was always the same in the end. They wanted to use her; use her powers. She was just a tool to them. Or, worse, a weapon. And then there were the others. The ones who merely wanted to wipe her from the face of the earth. Which brought her to…

“I eventually wound up in Kenya. Specifically, I was staying in a part of Nairobi called Kibera.” She shrugged. “A good place to lay low for a while, or so I thought. Unfortunately, I did something stupid.”

“What?” Kara prompted, when the words stuck in her throat.

“Used my powers,” she said. Before Kara could prompt her again, she forced herself to continue. “There were a lot of poor people there. A lot of desperate people. And some of them made a living by preying on those who couldn’t fight back.” She shook her head. “I tried to keep my head down, and stay out of the way, but sometimes…”

“Sometimes you have to do something,” Kara murmured, understanding in her voice.

Wanda nodded.

“Yes. Precisely. I had neighbours. A family. We didn’t really speak much, but they were friendly to me when they didn’t have to be. Even when I was less than friendly in return. They were paying protection money to one of the gangs.” The word ‘protection’ left a sour taste in her mouth. “Except the gang decided they weren’t paying enough, so they tried to extort more. I stopped them.”

It had felt good, she remembered. She hadn’t had to hurt anyone. She hadn’t had to do that much at all, just demonstrate that she was enhanced. The bullies had turned tail quickly enough.

“I swore my neighbours to secrecy,” she continued, “but word got out somehow. People came to me asking for help. I tried to tell them that I wasn’t a hero, but…” She shrugged helplessly. “They wouldn’t listen.”

“So you started protecting them?” Kara asked, and it almost sounded like there was pride in her voice.

“I tried to. I mean, I did, for a while.” Even though every time she used her powers she saw that explosion in her mind’s eye all over again, and had to fight not to simply start running once more. “Unfortunately, word started to spread.”

“Did the gangs retaliate?”

“Worse than that,” Kara said tightly. “Someone figured out who I was, and someone else decided I needed to be put down. Even if they had to raze the whole of Kibera to do it.”

“Oh no,” Kara breathed, horror in her eyes. “Did they…?”

“Soldiers came,” Wanda said. “Lots of soldiers. I don’t know if they were government, Accord forces or just mercenaries. Whoever they were, though, they were trained, they were ruthless, and they slaughtered everyone who got in their way.” Kara bit her lip, rubbing Wanda’s back soothingly as she continued to speak. “They had a mission to complete, and they weren’t going to stop until they were done. And I knew then that I had been deluding myself about being able to hide. There was nowhere I could go where I could not be found.”

Perhaps Wakanda, but after what she’d done to their people… No. There would have been no sanctuary for her there. There should have been no sanctuary for her there.

“So I drew deeper on my power than I ever had before and I prayed with all my soul for an escape. And the next thing I knew…” She shrugged. “I was high above the world, hurtling to my doom. Except, of course, that it was not my world.”

“And you don’t know how you did it?”

“No,” Wanda said simply. “I had no concrete idea in mind, I just wanted to get away.” A bitter laugh scraped its way out of her throat. “And I suppose I did. It’s likely that the soldiers believe I died.”

At least, she hoped they did. If they believed her dead, then they had no reason to torment the people of Kibera any further.

“Anyway,” she said, forcibly dragging her thoughts from the past to the future. “Not only do I have absolutely no idea what I did or how I did it, I don’t even know where to start when it comes to figuring out how to reverse it.” Or if she even wanted to. “And I’m reluctant to simply draw upon my power and hope.”

“Please don’t do that,” Kara said quickly, tightening her embrace as if she would bodily keep Wanda from doing so. “You could end up anywhere. Or nowhere. You could die.”

“I won’t,” Wanda assured her, touched by her concern. _Not unless I become truly desperate,_ she qualified, in the privacy of her own mind. She took a breath. “So,” she said, aiming for a brisk tone. “There you have it: my full, sorry story.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Kara said simply, sincerely. “Did it… Did it help?”

“I think so?” The room blurred suddenly, and Wanda was startled to realise she was crying again. “I’m sorry,” she said, uselessly willing the tears to stop. “I don’t… I can’t…”

“Shhh,” Kara said soothingly. “It’s okay. Justlet it out. Let it all out. I’ve got you. I’m here for you.”

Once again, Kara held her while she sobbed. Just like last night, she gently stroked Wanda’s hair. And, just like last night, Wanda found herself thinking three little words.

_I believe you._

* * *

“So, I was thinking,” Kara said, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet.

“Yes?” Wanda replied cautiously, trying not to frown.

In the few days since she’d unburdened herself to Kara, things had felt… odd. Not bad, just a little strange. The atmosphere in the apartment felt almost like the moments just before a thunderstorm, but instead of breaking in a frenzy of thunder and lightning, the pressure had just continued to build and build. She’d caught Kara watching her now and then, with the oddest expressions on her face. Then again, she was sure the expressions on her own face had been equally odd when she’d surreptitiously watched Kara in turn. She wasn’t even sure why she was watching. It wasn’t a lack of trust, she was reasonably sure, for against all odds, she did trust Kara. And Kara… For some strange, unknown reason, Kara seemed to trust her.

_Perhaps she’s finally decided to trust me with whatever’s been on her mind this past few days…_

“I was thinking that we should probably talk about the future.”

The words were spoken brightly, lightly, but Wanda felt her stomach drop like a lead balloon.

“Oh, of course,” she said, struggling to keep her voice and expression pleasant despite the mixture of panic and sorrow coiling around her spine. “I’ll start looking for a job. And somewhere to stay. Maybe a hostel of some kind? I know you must want your own space again.”

“What? No!” Kara’s voice was about an octave higher than usual, her eyes wide with horror. “I’m not kicking you out! That’s not what I meant at all. If I’ve done or said anything to make you feel at all unwelcome, I’m so sorry. I certainly never meant to-“

“You haven’t,” Wanda hastened to reassure her. “You haven’t made me feel unwelcome at all. Quite the opposite. I guess I just assumed… I mean, I can’t sleep on your couch forever.”

“I suppose not,” Kara murmured, biting her lip and shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Taking a deep breath, she gave a determined-looking smile. “But it’s not something we really need to worry about right now.”

“Alright.” On top of the warm flood of relief that she wasn’t being thrown out just yet, Wanda was now deeply, thoroughly confused. “Then what is it you did want to discuss?”

“Let’s sit down,” Kara said, worrying Wanda all over again. “We might as well be comfortable, after all.” Before Wanda could say anything in reply, Kara seized her by the hand and tugged her over towards the couch. Wanda obediently settled herself down, trying to ignore the way her pulse was racing like a horse. Trying also to ignore the knowledge that Kara could hear it. “Right!” Kara said brightly. “I know you’ve started exploring the neighbourhood a little now, and there are always books, and movies, and the internet, and so on and so forth, but I can’t help feeling that you must be getting terribly bored while I’m working at CatCo or, um, at my other job.”

“No, of course not,” Wanda demurred, even though that wasn’t strictly true. She wasn’t bored, precisely, but even though she’d actually started venturing out of the apartment now and then, she had been feeling increasingly restless.

At the back of her mind, she wondered why Kara still tended to default to being circumspect about her heroic pursuits even while in the safety of her own apartment. Perhaps, one of these days, she’d pluck up the courage to ask her.

“Well, anyway,” Kara said slowly, her train of thought apparently having been at least rerouted somewhat by Wanda’s response, even if not outright derailed. “I know the DEO are interested in studying your power, as well as working with you to help you find a way back home, but-” Breaking off suddenly, she leaned forward to put a reassuring hand on Wanda’s arm. Wanda belatedly realised she’d stiffened in her seat. “No pressure, of course,” Kara said soothingly. “No pressure at all. It’s completely up to you.”

_That remains to be seen,_ Wanda couldn’t help thinking, but all she said aloud was, “Thank you.”

“Anyway, that aside, you said you’ve never really done the whole civilian life thing, so I thought maybe, if you wanted to, I could help you give that a proper try. You mentioned getting a job, and I think that’s a good idea. I could even put in a good word for you at Catco if you wanted, but no pressure there of course. Or… Or maybe a hobby, like writing or… or baking! If you wanted to study, you could do that too. There are lots of great courses online. For free, even! So just think about what you’d like to do. Take your time. And I’ll do whatever I can to make it happen. But there’s really no rush at all. Just… think about it, okay?”

“I will,” Kara found herself answering, a little overwhelmed, but also filled with a sudden warmth that started in her chest and spilled out into an involuntary smile. “Thank you. That’s so kind of you.”

She wasn’t entirely sure she was ready for that right now, but as something for the future? Yes, it was a definite possibility. The idea was daunting, but not impossibly so. Especially with Kara at her side, helping her navigate this bewildering new array of choices that lay before her.

“You’re very welcome,” Kara said softly. “But you don’t need to thank me. That’s what friends do, right?”

“I suppose so,” Wanda said, keeping her smile despite the sudden, unexpected pang in her chest.

_What is wrong with me?_ she thought crossly. I _should be happy. I am happy. She is my_ ** _friend_** _._ But there was that pang again, and the shock of realisation jolted through her like lightning. _No. No, it can’t be. I barely even know her!_

“Are you alright?” Kara’s voice was concerned, because of course it was. Doubtless she’d just heard Wanda’s heart stutter in her chest.

“I’m fine,” Wanda said brightly, plastering a smile on her face as she tried to wave away the worry. “I just… realised something that’s all.” She would have left it there, but something about the look in Kara’s eyes brought her up short, making her reconsider. Her heart sped up again. “But… maybe we can talk about it some other time?”

Kara nodded.

“Of course,” she said softly, her eyes shining. “Whatever you need. I’m here for you, Wanda.”

“Thank you.”

They sat there smiling at each other for a few long moments, but then Kara started slightly.

“Right!” she said, clapping her hands together. “So, shall we go and get some lunch? And then, if you want, we can talk about… about what you might want to do.”

Wanda nodded, unsurprised to find herself smiling.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

“Ugh, I simply can’t decide,” Wanda groaned, flinging her hands in the air. “There are so many choices.”

Her mind felt like it was stuffed full of jobs and courses and hobbies and all manner of ways in which she could fill her time. There was a whole world of possibilities out there, and every time she thought she was leaning towards one, countless others vied for her attention. If she thought about it any longer, she thought her head might just burst.

Kara laughed.

“Well, you don’t need to decide right away,” she said, not for the first, second, or even third time that day. What do you say we order some takeout, put a movie on and just relax for a while?”

“That sounds amazing. But please do not ask me to choose the food or the movie. I can’t make a decision about anything right now.”

“You really trust me to decide for you?”

“I do,” Wanda said, without thinking about it. When Kara didn’t answer right away, she glanced over to see that she was biting her lip, her expression pensive. Wanda frowned. “What is it?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

Kara jumped a little, apparently having been miles away.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said quickly, smiling. “I was just thinking… I know you don’t want to make any decisions right now, but would it be alright if I told you an idea I had that I’d like you to think about? Not even think about today, but at some point. If you don’t mind.”

Curious, Kara sat up a little straighter in her seat, trying to focus through her mental exhaustion.

“Of course I don’t mind,” she said. “What is it?”

“Okay.” Kara shifted a little closer, smiling a little nervously. “Like I said, it’s really not something you need to think about right now this second, but of course if you say no I won’t press. It’s totally your decision.” She stopped and took a breath. When she spoke again, her voice was steadier, the pace of her words more measured. “It’s just that… You’re a hero, Wanda. And I think… I think maybe, deep down, you still want to be a hero, despite everything that’s happened. So I was wondering if maybe you might, at some point — no pressure! — possibly want to… go out superheroing with me? With Supergirl?”

Wanda froze. As the seconds ticked by, she sat there staring at Kara, betrayal turning her blood to ice.

_I thought she was my… my friend._

It was like Vision all over again.

Kara’s nervous smile faded. “Um, Wanda?” she said hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

“Alright?” Wanda echoed coldly. “Am I alright?” Kara frowned, but before she could speak, the ice in Wanda’s veins flashed into fire, driving her to her feet. “How dare you?” she spat. “Has this been your plan all this time? Play nice, pretend to be my friend, and then when you’ve succeeded in convincing me you have only my best interests at heart, you make a sales pitch?”

“What?” Kara shook her head, looking like the ground had dropped out from under her. “No, of course not. I just thought… Never mind. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Wanda.”

“I’ll bet you are,” Wanda sneered, the flames of her anger burning so hot she was almost surprised not to see the crackling red energy of her power burst forth from her skin. “Sorry you failed at recruiting another weapon for your masters. Sorry you failed in your mission!”

“Hang on now,” Kara said. “That’s not fair.”

“Not fair? Not **fair**?” Wanda laughed bitterly, nausea churning in her gut. “There is no such thing as fair.”

She couldn’t stay here any longer. She couldn’t… There was a roaring in her ears that wasn’t all due to her pounding pulse. If she stayed here, something bad would happen, and no matter how angry she felt with Kara, how hurt and betrayed and wracked with sorrow she was, she couldn’t, wouldn’t hurt her.

Without saying another word, she turned on her heel and strode for the door.

“Where are you going?” Kara called out, scrambling to her feet.

“Away,” Wanda said shortly. Glancing around, she spotted her bag in the corner, floating it over to her with a crackling of red energy. She retrieved her jacket and scarf from the coatrack the same way. “If you value your city, do not follow me.”

“But- Wanda, wait. Please. I’m sorry. Can we at least talk about this? Can we-“

“You talk too much,” Wanda snarled. “And I am tired of listening.” The lock clicked, the door swinging open by itself, ready for her to march through.

“Please don’t go.” Kara sounded small and lost. Wanda told herself that she didn’t care. She paused on the threshold, her expression as cold as she could make it.

“Will you imprison me, then? Were you lying when you told me over and over again that I was really and truly free to leave?”

“No! No, of course not!” Was it anger in Kara’s eyes? Or was it something else?

_It doesn’t matter,_ Wanda told herself, firming her resolve. _Whatever she feels, her loyalty is to the DEO, not to me. And I will not be imprisoned again._

“Then stay the hell out of my way.”

The act of slamming the door shut behind her was less satisfying than she might have hoped.

* * *

Wanda strode blindly through the streets of National City with no destination in mind, just a driving need to move.

_If I sought escape through my power now,_ she wondered, _would I find myself in yet another world?_

It was merely an idle wondering, however. She had no intention of trying it. For one thing, it was too risky; there too many unknowns. And, for another, despite her words to Kara, there was still a part of her that didn’t really want to go. But she really couldn’t think about that right now. Luckily, her overwhelming anger gave her something else to focus on.

_How could she do this? I thought… I thought she cared about me._

But even as she thought the words, she knew they were unfair. Kara did care. She was the kind of person who couldn’t help caring. Wanda knew that both from what she’d seen in her head, and from all her observations since then. In some ways, that made this worse. And, speaking of worse…

_I told her everything._

Including details about her power that she’d deliberately kept from the DEO. Would Kara tell them? She’d said she wouldn’t, that she understood why Wanda had been less than completely forthcoming, but that was before. Before the failed attempt to recruit Wanda for the DEO. Before Wanda had stormed out.

_Before I told her she should fear for her city if she came after me._

What had she been thinking?

The answer to that, of course, was that she hadn’t been. She’d just been so very angry. And she still was; a raw and ugly mess of emotion churning inside her like a hurricane, leaving her unable to focus and unable to rest. So she wandered and fumed and wandered some more.

Eventually, exhausted in body and mind, she surfaced from her thoughts to find herself in a completely unfamiliar part of town. She looked around, disorientation making everything seem distant and strange.

_What do I do now?_

She couldn’t keep wandering forever. But she couldn’t go back. Could she?

While she tried to figure out where to go from here, her stomach made its own opinion known by grumbling loudly. Lunch had been a while ago, she supposed, and she never did get around to having dinner.

Her eyes filled with tears and she angrily rubbed at them before they could overflow.

_Food, then,_ she thought decisively. That, at least, was a problem she could solve. She didn’t have all that much cash, but she should have more than enough for a reasonably-priced meal. Assuming, of course, that she could find somewhere that sold food.

As it turned out, she was in luck. Not only were there cafés and restaurants aplenty within a couple of blocks, there was even one specialising in Czech cuisine. It wasn’t quite Sokovian, but it was probably the nearest she was going to get in a world where her homeland had never existed. And, as lost and alone and heartsick as she was right now, even bittersweet comfort was more than welcome.

Her stomach rumbled again as she stepped into the cosy but comfortable restaurant, making her smile a little.

_This was clearly a good idea._

* * *

Sometime later, pleasantly full of goulash and kolache, she wandered the streets again, trying to clear her head.

_What am I to do now?_

Could she go back? Would she go back? If she did not, would she be allowed to roam free?

Now she’d had the chance to calm down a little, she was less inclined to view Kara’s actions in the worst possible light; was more willing to consider the possibility that her offer of friendship had been sincere, rather than merely a recruitment strategy. Wanda couldn’t help recalling her brief glimpse into Kara’s mind and the honest, shining hope she’d seen there. Nothing she’d seen and heard since then had contradicted Kara’s claim that she genuinely wanted to help.

_But that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t act against me, if ordered,_ Wanda reminded herself sternly. After all, Vision had claimed to be fond of her, and that hadn’t stopped him imprisoning her in her own quarters. And it certainly hadn’t stopped him letting Ross consign her to that underwater tomb they called The Raft.

She huffed out a breath, her pace quickening even though she had nowhere in particular to be right now.

_It would be so much easier if I didn’t like her so very much._

Feelings always made things… complicated.

Especially when they reminded her just how long it had been since she’d been close to anyone.

But that really wasn’t something she wanted to think about right at this moment. She had much more important things to-

_What was that?_

She paused a moment, straining her ears, and there it was again. The low murmur of voices, a scuffling noise, and a meaty thud followed by a cry of pain. A fight? It sounded like it was coming from the side-street up ahead. Hurrying forward a few steps, she peered cautiously around the corner to see a group of four men clustered around a fifth person, who was huddled against the wall with their — his? — arms wrapped around his head. As she watched, one of them lunged forward forward to bury a fist deep in his gut. Ugly laughter surrounded him as he slid down the wall, coughing and retching and clutching at his stomach. When his hands dropped away from his head, Wanda caught a glimpse of a ridged brow and coral-like growths before her view was blocked by one of the other men.

_A mob, striking out at anything and anyone who is different…_

Footsteps came up behind her, pausing as they drew level. She turned her head just in time to meet the man’s gaze as he quickly turned away and hurried on his way. For a brief moment, she watched his dwindling figure, and then she squared her shoulders, pulled her scarf up around her lower face and strode down the side-street.

Once upon a time, hiding her face might have felt strange. Not so much these days.

“Hey,” she called out, not yet drawing forth her power, but feeling it pool beneath her skin in crackling readiness. When she was certain she had the attention of the men, she added, “Leave him be.”

“It’s not a him,” one of them said, “it’s a freak. An alien.” He looked her up and down, his eyes narrowing. “What’s with the scarf?”

“Please,” said the alien, its voice warbling strangely. “No trouble. Please. Just want… home.”

“Yeah?” scoffed another one of the men. “Well, you’re a long way from there, aren’t you?”

“Should’ve stayed there with all the other freaks,” said another.

“Probably carrying all kinds of diseases. Like vermin.” The last one to speak drew his leg back, and his comrades joined in his cruel laughter when the alien cowered away from the threatened kick.

“I said, leave him be,” Wanda said sharply.

“Please,” the alien warbled again, meeting her gaze with startlingly human-like eyes. “Did nothing.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” muttered one of the men. Kara wasn’t sure which of them it was, because the first one took a couple of steps toward her, looming so that she had to crane her neck a little to meet his gaze.

“I asked you a question,” he said, his tone low and menacing. “Why are you hiding your face?”

“Go. Now,” Wanda snapped. “I won’t tell you again.”

Something ugly flashed in his eyes. “Are you a freak too?”

His hand shot out, grabbing for her scarf, but she was faster, hoisting him into the air with barely a thought. Another flare of power, and his comrades were similarly imprisoned, yelling and squirming in their bonds. Although they couldn’t see her face behind her improvised mask, she felt her lips stretch in what was undoubtedly a cold and mirthless smile.

“A freak? Oh, you have no idea.”

With the mingled sensations of ozone and smooth crystal, the world shaded to red, and she looked beyond the struggling bodies that hung before her and into the minds beneath. There were no surprises there. Merely the sour-tang of hatred and the hot bloom of anger, now overlaid with the nails-on-chalkboard screech of fear.

_They_ **_should_ ** _be afraid!_

Their struggles increased, angry yelling turning into pained cries almost drowned out by the panic clamouring in their minds, and with a start, she realised that she’d closed her hand around a crimson orb of her power and was squeezing; that her action was mirrored in her prisoners’ bonds, which were constricting around them. Horrified, she banished the chains, letting them drop to the ground.

“Go,” she said, the word barely above a whisper. They lay where they’d fallen, staring at her, and for a moment it was like she was back in Kibera again, or maybe in one of the countless other places where she’d tried unsuccessfully to lose herself. Or in Lagos, after the explosion. “I said, go!” she almost screamed, flinging a hand out in the direction of the main road.

They flinched back away from her, minds screeching with fear as they scrambled to their feet, practically tripping over themselves and each other as they ran. A sound drew her attention to their victim, who was cautiously getting to — his? their? — their feet. When they saw Wanda looking at them, they flinched, and although the expression on their face was hard to read, the fear in their mind was unmistakable.

“No trouble,” they said quickly. “Thank you, but… Just want to go home.”

Wanda had to swallow before she could speak.

“Of course,” she said, trying to smile. “And you’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” they said, again, relief shimmering around them. They hurried away in the opposite direction to their tormentors, casting little glances back over their shoulder.

Wanda just stood there. Even after they turned a corner and disappeared from view, she still stood there, staring blindly at nothing, her emotions in turmoil. One thought in particular floated to the surface, plaintive and forlorn.

_I want to go_ **_home_ ** _._

But where was home? All her family were dead. Her homeland was nothing but rubble. Her team were split and scattered, and although Clint and the other fugitives would likely welcome her back, it just… It wasn’t the same. She was just so tired of being a fugitive. And she couldn’t seek sanctuary in Wakanda; she just couldn’t. Not after what she did.

Anyway, all of that was moot, because this wasn’t even her world.

_I want to go home,_ she thought again, helplessly.

Without consciously deciding to move, she doused her power and started walking. After a quick glance around to make sure she was unobserved, she unwound her scarf from her face and resettled it around her neck. Now, she was just an ordinary person going about her day in National City.

Maybe she didn’t have a home right now, but there was still somewhere she could go.

And, despite the betrayal and anger that still churned in her, despite half-wanting to run as far and as fast as she could, she found herself thinking of the brilliance of sunlight on untrodden snow, the crinkling of wrapping paper being unfolded, and the crisp, clean scent of air after the rain.

_I could really do with a friend right now._

* * *

The door flew open before she even knocked, leaving her staring wide-eyed at Kara, who stared back at her, looking just as startled. After a moment or two frozen in that tableau of shock, Kara made an jerky, abortive motion, as if she was about to reach out but stopped herself at the last moment.

“You came back!” she blurted out, and the sheer relief in her voice sent a pang through Wanda’s chest.

“Yes.” Wanda’s voice cracked on the word as she stared at Kara, her gaze lingering on her flushed cheeks, and the way her hair framed her face in soft golden waves. Her throat suddenly dry, she swallowed and tried again. “Are you going to let me in?” she asked.

“Oh! Of course.” Kara stood aside so Wanda could enter, closing the door behind her and then shifting restlessly — nervously? — from foot to foot as she took off her bag, and scarf and jacket, hanging up the last two on a coat hook and putting her bag in its usual corner. All the while, Wanda was painfully conscious of Kara’s presence. Even so, she still jumped a little when Kara burst out, “You have a key, you know.”

“I know,” Wanda replied, a shock arcing through her as she met Kara’s gaze. “But given how I left, I thought…” Lacking the words to complete that sentence, she merely trailed off with a shrug.

“You’re always welcome here.” Kara’s voice hitched a little, her eyes glittering damply in the lamplight. “I’m so sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t.” She bit her lip, and Wanda drew breath to speak.

“I think we need to talk.”

“Can we talk?” Kara said simultaneously.

They broke off, looked at each other for a long moment, and then, abruptly, laughed. It felt awkward at first, but then more natural, and when they trailed off into silence, Wanda realised that some of the tension between her shoulder blades — a tension she hadn’t even realised had been there until now — had eased a little. The was still something in the air, though, something strained and brittle; a feeling like she was standing on the surface of a barely-frozen lake.

What was going to happen when it broke?

“I brought kolache.” The words slipped out before Wanda even realised she was going to speak. “I had dinner earlier, and there was too much to finish, so I had them box the remainder up for me. Do you… want some?”

Kara’s smile practically lit up her whole face. “Ooh, I love kolache. I mean, I um, I had dinner too. I hope you don’t mind, but I was starving, and I ordered some stuff for you too just in case you…” She faltered a little there, her smile dimming briefly before she dialled it back up again. “But we can always put it in the fridge for later. And I definitely have room for dessert right now.” She took a deep breath, possibly her first one since she’d started speaking. “Shall I make hot chocolate?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

A short while later, the two of them were seated on the couch, Wanda feeling a prickle of déjà vu as she wrapped her fingers around the mug of hot chocolate. She hadn’t even realised how cold she’d been until the warmth had started to seep into her chilled skin. Kara polished off the last of the kolache with a hum of satisfaction, seemingly oblivious to the smear of strawberry jam at the side of her mouth as she wriggled around on the couch, making herself comfortable.

“What?” she asked, her brow wrinkling in confusion as she studied Kara. “What’s so funny?”

With a start, Kara realised she was smiling. She made herself stop. It took more of an effort than she’d expected.

“You, ah, have something on your cheek.” Unpeeling one hand from her mug, she pointed at the offending smear. For a brief moment, she almost reached out and wiped it away, just as she’d done with the cookie crumbs before, but a sudden fit of self-consciousness made her keep her distance. “There.”

It took a couple of attempts, but she eventually managed to direct Kara to the right spot.

“Thank you.” Kara licked the jam off her finger and then smiled, her cheeks flushing a little as she shifted in her seat. “I’m such a messy eater.”

“You’re not that bad,” Wanda assured her, carefully not saying that she found it endearing.

Kara merely smiled, retrieving her mug of hot chocolate from the coffee table and gulping down half of it in one go. Wanda sipped at her own drink. Silence settled around the pair of them like a blanket.

_I should say something,_ Wanda thought to herself, irritated at the way her pulse sped up at the idea of breaking this fragile whatever-it-was that seemed to hang in the air between them. _I should._

Glancing over at Kara, she started a little as their eyes met, wrenching her gaze away and then cursing herself for being so obvious. Kara shifted position again.

_Did she mean to move closer?_

“Listen,” she found herself blurting out, just as Kara said,

“Can I just-”

Their eyes met again, and they both laughed. Wanda took another drink, trying to get her thoughts in order.

“May I go first?” she asked quietly.

“Oh, of course,” Kara immediately replied. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. Please, whatever’s on your mind, go ahead and say it. Whatever you want to say, I’ll listen. I-” It seemed to take an effort of will for her to make herself stop talking and take a deep breath. “Sorry,” she said, her lips quirking in a rueful smile even as trepidation flickered in her eyes. “Please, go on.”

“Thank you,” Wanda murmured, only for her words to completely desert her. She cleared her throat. “I just wanted to say, I’m sorry that I stormed out like that. I overreacted. You have shown me nothing but kindness, and I should have given you a chance to explain before losing my temper. I owe you that at least.” A sigh forced itself though her lips. It felt like it started deep in her bones. “I owe you so much.”

“No, you don’t!” Kara said, her words seeming loud before Wanda realised her own voice had been barely above a whisper. “You don’t owe me anything.” The distress in her voice was unexpected; unnerving. “I didn’t offer to let you stay here because I wanted you to feel like you owed me. It’s just… It’s what anyone would do, that’s all.”

“Not anyone,” Wanda broke in. “Most would not be so kind. Believe me, I know.”

_Although, Clint would,_ she found herself thinking. _And Steve._

And, as hard and as stressful as it had been, her exile had not been entirely devoid of kindness. There had been people, here and there, who had shown goodwill to a stranger, even though they didn’t have to. Even though they had troubles of their own to deal with. So, not even Wanda was so cynical as to believe that there was no good in the world. Not any more, anyway. But, even so…

“Were you acting under orders?” she asked, wincing inside as the question emerged in a harsher tone than she’d intended. “Did the DEO tell you to try to recruit me?”

The way Kara looked at her then, the utter devastation in her face; it was almost enough to make Wanda regret her question. Almost.

“Please,” she said, forcing the words out past the vines of misery strangling her voice. “I’m not going to lose my temper again, and I’ll understand if you were, but please: I just need to know. I need to know the truth.”

“Is that really what you think?” Kara asked, and now Wanda had to strain her ears to make out the words. “Do you think I was just, I don’t know, pretending to like you so I could persuade you to be a superhero?”

“No, that’s not…” Wanda began, trailing off when the words wouldn’t come; trying to impose some sort of order on her scattered, yammering thoughts. “I don’t think you were pretending,” she said softly, startled by the harsh bray ofmirthless laughter that bubbled up in her throat on the heels of the words. “I mean, I don’t know why you… like me, but I believe that you do. But-”

“Why wouldn’t I like you?” Kara asked, like it was simple; like it was really that simple.

Wanda stared at her.

“You… I’ve told you my story,” she said. “You know the things I’ve done. You know what kind of person I am.”

“Yes.” Kara sat up a little, her trepidation melting away, replaced by a serene kind of confidence. “A good one.”

“How can you say that?” Wanda burst out. “How can you say that after all the things I’ve done?”

“Because it’s true.” Kara sighed. “I’m not saying you haven’t made mistakes, but you’ve tried to make up for them. You’ve been through so much, and yet you’ve never stopped caring. That… That takes strength.” She smiled, and it was like sunshine. “You’re a hero, Wanda Maximoff.”

“A failed hero.” The hot chocolate seemed to curdle in her stomach. Suddenly nauseous, she set the mug down. “Just now, I saw a group of people attacking an alien, and when I stopped them…” Her breath caught in her throat. “I was so angry, I just wanted to hurt them. Really hurt them.”

“But you didn’t.”

_Why does she sound so sure?_

“No, but I- I wanted to. And, in the end, the person I saved was more terrified of me than of their attackers.”

She forced herself to meet Kara’s eyes again, unsure when precisely she’d looked away. Instead of the disgust she was expecting, though — dreading, really — there was something else. Something bright and shining that made her heart thud loudly in her chest.

“You’re just proving my point,” Kara said. Before Wanda could protest, she continued, “You saw someone being hurt and you stepped in to help.”

“I almost didn’t,” Wanda confessed. “I thought about just walking past.”

“But you didn’t,” Kara said, again.

“I was so angry.” Even now, she could feel it burning there inside her, just as it had for most of her life, sometimes blazing up, sometimes simmering down, but always, always there. “I just… They attacked someone just for being different. Who couldn’t fight back. And I wanted to hurt them so much.”

Wanted to vent that terrible, burning anger.

“But you didn’t,” Kara said for a third time. Her smile fading, she set her mug aside and shifted forward on the couch, taking Wanda’s hands in hers. “Look, do you think I never get angry? Do you think I never want to hurt bad people? Do you think I’ve never gone too far by accident?” She bit her lip. “I know what it’s like to be angry. Most of the time, I keep it under control. But sometimes… sometimes I don’t.” She paused there, as if expecting a response, but Wanda couldn’t bring herself to speak. “Anyway,” she continued, “whatever you might have wanted to do, and whatever you might have felt, the thing that matters to me the most is what you actually did. And what you did was save someone.”

This time, when she left an expectant pause, Wanda found words bubbling up to fill it.

“I looked inside your head,” she said, all in a rush. “When we first met. And I eavesdropped on some of your conversations with Alex when she came over. I’m so sorry.”

She searched Kara’s face for anger, for anything at all, but her expression was blank and unreadable. The only clue that she was feeling anything at all was the way her hands tightened ever so slightly on Wanda’s arms for the merest fraction of a second.

“Your power,” Kara murmured, almost as if she was talking to herself. “Of course. You told me you could… But it didn’t occur to me that… Of course.”

It felt like she was high above the earth again, like she didn’t have enough air and there was a long, long way to fall.

“I know it was an invasion of privacy — I know it was wrong — but I just needed to know if I could trust you. If the DEO was planning to… I couldn’t be imprisoned. Not again. I just couldn’t. And I’m just so tired of being hunted. But I shouldn’t have done it, and I know I should have told you sooner, but…” She twitched her shoulders in a helpless shrug. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Kara said, the animation returning to her face. “I mean, it makes sense. After everything you went through, of course you’d want to be sure. But it’s okay. As long as… You just looked, right? You didn’t… change anything?”

“Of course I didn’t!” Wanda spluttered, horrified. “I… I wouldn’t. Not any more. Not after last time.”

_Not unless I really and truly have no other choice._

“Then it’s okay.” Kara’s smile returned, bright as ever, although Wanda fancied she saw a wariness in her eyes that hadn’t been there before. Maybe. It was hard to be sure. “You’re not the first telepath I’ve ever met, you know.”

Surely it couldn’t be that easy. Could it? Wanda had seen the footage of those all those people being mind-controlled, among them Kara’s own cousin. Certainly, Kara herself might not have been affected but, even so, shouldn’t she still be wary of someone who could invade another’s mind and bend it to their will?

_Heaven knows I scare myself sometimes._

“You’re sure?”

She didn’t want to question her seeming good fortune, but she couldn’t help herself.

“I’m sure,” Kara said firmly. “And, to answer your question…” Her shoulders rose and fell as she inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it in an audible sigh. The motion drew her fingertips lightly over the skin of Wanda’s arms, making her shiver a little. Kara gave her a curious look, but didn’t ask the obvious question. Instead, she said, “The DEO never ordered me to try to recruit you. Not that they could really order me to do anything I didn’t want to do. I work with them, not for them. It’s not like they pay me. And, I mean, what are they going to do? Try to stop me being a superhero? I don’t think so. Buuuut, now I’m rambling. Sorry. I do that when I’m nervous sometimes. Not that I’m nervous. Well, okay, maybe I am a little. What was I saying?”

It took Wanda a moment to realise there was actually a question there.

“You were saying that the DEO didn’t tell you to recruit me,” she said softly.

“Right!” Kara patted her hand, beaming at her like she’d won a prize. “Don’t get me wrong, though, they would absolutely love to get you on board, fighting the good fight. You are quite the powerhouse, Ms Maximoff.”

“You are not so bad yourself,” Wanda found herself responding. In the wake of her words, though, the hot prickle of embarrassment rushed over her skin and it was all she could do not to wince.

_I sound like an idiot,_ she thought crossly. Still, Kara seemed pleased, so maybe it wasn’t the worst thing she could have said.

“Thanks! But, as I was saying, they might want you on board, but you made it pretty clear from the outset that you weren’t interested in working with them, so they’re not going to push. Why would they?”

“You said it yourself,” Wanda said, confused. “I’m powerful. My abilities could be a great deal of use to them.” Even just the ones they actually knew about.

“But you said you weren’t interested,” Kara countered. “I’m not saying they’ll never ask again, but the last thing they’re going to do is put pressure on you when you’ve already said no. The last thing they want is to make an enemy of you. Anyway, even if they weren’t going to put pressure on you — which they’re not — I certainly wouldn’t let them do it through me.”

It was hard to believe that the DEO would simply give up. That was likely just Kara’s naivety at work. But that last part… Maybe it was Wanda’s own naivety showing, but she thought that maybe, perhaps, possibly, she was willing to allow herself to believe it. At least for now.

“Then why?” Wanda asked softly. “Why would you ask me to go out…” How had she phrased it? “Why did you ask me to go out ‘superheroing’ with you?”

After what felt like a long time — long enough that Wanda was starting to wonder if she should repeat the question — Kara finally spoke.

“Because the two of us together could do more good than just me on my own. Because I think you need a purpose, and this could be it. Because everything I know about you tells me that you’re a hero; that you want to save people. And, finally…” She bit her lip. “Because it can get awfully lonely being the only superhero in National City. So I thought… I thought it might be nice if I could share it with a… a friend.”

Maybe Wanda had imagined the hitch in Kara’s voice just then.

“A friend?”

But she bit her lip when Wanda made her own words a question, her cheeks flushing pink. And her breath hitched again when Wanda moved forward without meaning to, kneeling on the couch so she could look directly into Kara’s eyes.

Maybe Wanda had imagined the way she caught Kara looking at her, sometimes, with something almost like longing in her eyes.

But Kara’s arms slid around her, holding her close rather than pulling away.

Maybe Wanda was making a terrible, terrible mistake.

But Kara wasn’t the only one who was lonely, and it had been such a long time since Wanda had been so close to another person, let alone someone she liked so very much. Trembling in a way that had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with being cold, Wanda pressed a featherlight kiss to Kara’s lips. And Kara… Kara kissed her back.

Kara’s lips were soft and warm, with a hint of strawberry sweetness from the kolache.

Giddy with mingled relief and desire, Wanda grew bolder, slipping her tongue between Kara’s parted lips, gratified by the low, pleased sound she made deep in her throat. Kara responded by catching Wanda’s lower lip between her teeth, making her gasp and shiver. They explored each other, testing, tasting; each by turns yielding and demanding. Wanda felt breathless, weightless, urgent need pulsing within her. Moving more by instinct than intent, she pushed Kara onto her back, stretching out on top of her as they continued to kiss, twining the fingers of one hand in her silky hair. In return, Kara’s hands slid down Wanda’s back to squeeze her ass. Wanda jerked and shuddered as warmth bloomed between her legs, groping around with the hand that wasn’t tangled in Kara’s hair until she found the soft swell of her breast. When Kara moaned into her mouth, breathy and soft, the sound went right to Wanda’s core. Need crashed through her like a tidal wave, her whole body trembling with it as she freed her fingers from Kara’s hair so she could start tugging at her clothes, panting and breathless with the desire to feel Kara’s skin against hers.

_Why oh why must her shirt have so many blasted buttons?_

She loved Kara’s many sweaters and cardigans, she really did, but right now it was just another layer, and she was **this** close to just drawing upon the eldritch and otherworldly energies at her command to just-

“Wait!”

Wanda froze, her heart stuttering in her chest.

“I- I’m sorry,” she gasped, forcing the words out around the lump of ice that had settled her throat. “That was presumptuous of me. I’m sorry, Kara. I never meant to-”

“Okay, stop right there.”

Kara looked sternly up at her, the effect of it spoiled somewhat by the way her cheeks were flushed pink, her pupils wide and dark, her tousled hair spread out around her head in a messy golden halo.

It was spoiled still further by the fact that her hands were still clutching Wanda’s ass.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda said again, helplessly, trying not to think about the way that touch, light as it was, seemed to sear her like a brand.

“I said stop that,” Kara ordered tartly. “You don’t need to apologise. I didn’t mind.”

Wanda blinked at her.

“You didn’t?”

“Not even a little,” Kara breathed, the desire in her voice sending pleasant little tingles shivering all the way along Wanda’s spine.

“Then why stop?” The words emerged in something not entirely unlike a wail, mingled need and frustration bubbling over into Wanda’s voice. Somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Because I want to make sure that it’s what you really want.” She hesitated a moment, biting her lip, and then plunged onwards with, “You said you owed me, earlier, and I just… I really want to make sure that’s not why you’re doing this. That it’s not just because it’s what you think I want.” There was another pause, but Wanda couldn’t find her words in time to speak before she added, in a small voice, “It isn’t, is it?”

“Of course not!” Wanda leaned forward, holding Kara’s gaze with her own as she willed her to understand; to believe. “I do owe you, regardless of your feelings on the matter, but that has nothing to do with this. Nothing at all. I like you. I like you a great deal. And you are…” Unbidden, her hand rose to brush a lock of hair off Kara’s face, stroking her thumb lightly over one flushed cheek. “You are a very attractive woman, Kara Danvers.” She hesitated a brief moment, debating with herself, and then cast caution to the winds and said, “I may be the witch, but I think perhaps you have cast a spell on me.”

For a brief, stomach-churning instant, Wanda thought she’d misjudged, but then Kara burst out laughing.

“That’s terrible,” she managed to get out between giggles. “Absolutely terrible.”

“Yes,” Wanda agreed, relief turning her bones to jelly.

Kara shook her head, still giggling helplessly, wrapping her arms around Wanda — which, unfortunately, necessitated moving her hands from Wanda’s ass — and pulling her into a brief, tight embrace before pulling back a little to meet Wanda’s gaze again.

A smile played about her lips and her eyes were bright with mirth as she asked, teasingly, “Did you really think that would work?”

Wanda drew in a deep, shaky breath.

“I don’t know,” she murmured, her gaze drawn briefly to Kara’s soft, sweet lips before she met her gaze once more. “Has it?”

In lieu of answering, Kara surged forward and kissed her, somehow — Wanda suspected superpowers — flipping them so that she was the one pressing Wanda into the couch, covering Wanda with her body. Wanda kissed her back enthusiastically.

“I take it that’s a yes?” Wanda panted out between kisses. She wriggled a hand free to grip the taut curve of Kara’s ass, reasoning that it was, after all, only fair.

“Seems so,” Kara murmured, her own hands roaming Wanda’s body.

“I should… I should probably warn you… It has been a while since I was last intimate with someone.”

“Same here,” Kara said, nipping at Wanda’s earlobe lightly with her teeth and the trailing kisses down the side of her neck. “But I’m pretty sure we’ll figure it out.”

Wanda laughed, about to say something trite and clichéd about bicycles, but then a realisation struck her like a lightning bolt.

“You’re an alien!” she blurted out.

Kara went still.

“Is that a problem?” she asked cautiously.

“What?” Wanda shook her head violently, mentally kicking herself for ruining the mood. “No, of course not. Not at all. It’s just… I was wondering…” She considered for a moment, wondering how best to phrase the question, eventually deciding to just go ahead and ask. “Does it all work the same? Are there things I should do differently? Or…” She shrugged helplessly. “I’ve never had sex with an alien before. I just… I want to make sure you enjoy it.”

“Oh! Ohhhh.” Kara laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Wanda’s lips. “Well. Kryptonians and humans… we’re actually pretty compatible in that way. Which is kind of weird when you think about it, but awfully convenient.” She broke off, her gaze trailing hungrily over Wanda. “Very, very convenient,” she breathed.

“I agree,” Wanda murmured, her whole body tingling with anticipation. “Extremely convenient.” She shifted around a little until she could once more attempt to divest Kara of her clothes, her breath hissing through her teeth in frustration as her attempt was once again stymied. “Unlike these blasted buttons!” she growled. “These are not convenient at all.”

Somewhat unreasonably, Kara laughed.

“Let me help,” she said.

Before Wanda could respond, Kara’s weight vanished from her body and, moments later, Wanda’s gaze found her standing on the rug before the couch, wearing only her underthings. Even her glasses were gone.

“What? How?”

Kara grinned and struck a pose, legs akimbo and her hands planted on her hips.

“I’m Supergirl.”

Wanda got to her feet, her gaze roving over Kara’s lean body, hands itching to explore every inch of her smooth, tanned skin.

“And your power doesn’t work on underwear?” she asked, amused.

Kara took a step back from her as she drew near, half-turning away and glancing back over her shoulder with mischief sparkling in her eyes.

“Well, I thought I’d leave something for you to do.”

“Thoughtful of you.” Wanda took another step towards Kara, who smirked and took another step away, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. Wanda paused, frowning. “What are you-”

“Race you to the bedroom!” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was in the air, the sound of her laughter trailing after her as she flew. A moment later, she called out, “I win!”

Wanda laughed, following at a more sedate pace.

“No,” she murmured quietly, knowing full well that Kara could hear her, “Actually, I believe I do.”

* * *

Wanda drifted lazily, cocooned in softness and warmth, the light of awareness slowly filtering down into the depths of her dreamless slumber. She didn’t know yet where she was — was only barely becoming aware of who she was — but it felt like safety and comfort and peace. It had been so very long since she’d truly had any of those that she was in no particular hurry to leave. So maybe she’d just…

languidly…

drift…

a while longer.

And as she drifted, she found herself thinking of spun gold and sweet, sweet strawberries.

“Kara…”

The sound of her own voice drew her the rest of the way to wakefulness, and she sighed contentedly as memories of last night played behind her closed eyelids, her nerves humming pleasantly as she stretched beneath the thick, soft duvet.

_I may have found the couch perfectly comfortable before now,_ she thought drowsily, _but it seems I was mistaken._

This. This was what true comfort felt like.

Still keeping her eyes closed, she frowned a little as her outstretched limbs met nothing but the gloriously soft duvet and the occasional scattered pillow. Kara’s bed was big, but it wasn’t that big.

“Kara?” she said, again.

There was no reply.

She opened her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows as a glance around the room confirmed its emptiness.

“Kara?” she called, louder this time.

Still no reply.

Sudden panic slapped her like a face-full of ice water, squeezing her lungs and making her heart thud painfully against her ribcage. Gasping for air, she scrambled out of bed, barely even remembering to pull on Kara’s robe before she scurried out to search the apartment. It didn’t take long. Kara was absolutely nowhere to be seen.

Her legs turning to jelly, Wanda wobbled over to the couch and collapsed onto the cushions, hugging her knees to her chest.

_I made a mistake,_ she thought, caught between misery and terror. _I ruined everything and now Kara cannot even face me._

Maybe she was trying to figure out how to tell Wanda she needed to leave. Or, worse, maybe she’d send someone else. Maybe Alex, or some impersonal, uncaring DEO agent. Or maybe-

The sound of the key in the lock startled her out of the increasingly frantic babble of her thoughts. Without consciously deciding to move, she found herself practically leaping off the couch, only to freeze in place when the apartment door opened to reveal… Kara.

And Kara was smiling; humming a cheery-sounding tune to herself. Her smile broadened as her gaze lit on Wanda.

“Good morning!” she trilled. “It’s a lovely day out there. A little chilly, perhaps — or so I’m told — but the sun is glorious, and there isn’t a cloud in the sky.” She kicked the door closed behind her, and Wanda belatedly registered that she was clutching a large paper bag to her chest with one arm and balancing a cardboard carry-out tray holding two steaming hot drinks with the other. As Wanda watched, still-paralysed, she crossed the room to carefully deposit her burdens on the kitchen table. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up,” she called over her shoulder. “I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed. I can still do that if you want, or we can eat at the table, or on the couch, or whatever you prefer. It’s entirely up to you.” When she turned to face Wanda, her smile froze on her face, and an instant later she was at Wanda’s side. “What’s wrong?” she demanded. “Did something happen? Was it a nightmare? Are you… Did something happen with your power? What can I do? Tell me how I can help!”

“You… you weren’t there,” Wanda heard herself say, the words seeming to come from a great distance. “I woke up and you weren’t there, and I thought… I thought you’d had second thoughts.” Her eyes were burning, and to her horror, she felt tears running down her cheeks. “I thought you didn’t want to be friends any more.”

It was only when the words were out of her mouth that their full import hit her. The impact was like a hammer-blow.

The next thing she knew, she was in Kara’s arms, her whole body shuddering with the force of her sobs. She tried to speak, but she just couldn’t get the words out. Kara shushed her gently, stroking her hair.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Just take your time. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Without further ado, Kara carried her to the couch and just held her while she cried, continuing to stroke her hair and murmuring the occasional, ‘It’s okay,” and ‘Just let it out.’ And, after what felt like a lifetime, the storm passed, leaving Wanda drained and wrung out in its wake. Not to mention absolutely mortified.

“I’m so sorry,” she hiccuped, scrubbing at her undoubtedly blotchy face. “I don’t know what came over me. You must think me quite ridiculous.”

“I think nothing of the sort,” Kara told her firmly. “And don’t you dare apologise. I’m the one who should apologise. I should’ve realised you might wake up while I was gone. I should’ve left you a note. I’m so sorry, Kara. Do you forgive me?”

She looked so forlorn then, gazing soulfully at Wanda with her blue, blue eyes, that — despite herself — Wanda couldn’t help kissing her.

“Of course I forgive you,” she said. “Not that you really need it. I should have known that you wouldn’t just leave. Not even if you… if you regretted last night.”

“Of course I don’t regret last night!” Kara almost shouted, lowering her voice again to ask, “Do… do you regret it?”

“No, of course not. It was…” Wanda searched for words, and finding none that would suffice, settled on the hopelessly inadequate, “Magical. It’s just…” Once more, she found herself groping for the right words, not even sure where to begin. _Perhaps at the beginning?_ “I’ve been so very lonely.” It felt like a confession. “I haven’t had many friends in my life. Pietro and I, we always had each other, and our cause. And that was always enough.”

She had acquaintances, of course, occasionally with benefits, and Pietro had his many, many paramours, but when it came to real, true friendships? Not so much.

“It must have been hard,” Kara prompted, when the silence lingered.

“It was what it was.” Wanda took a slow, deep breath, putting her thoughts in order. “But then there were the Avengers, Clint especially.” If she was honest with herself, Tony was never going to be a friend. There was just too much ill-feeling there, on both sides. Maybe that was why his betrayal hadn’t hurt nearly as much as Vision’s had. But the rest; yes. She considered them her friends. “And then I was on the run. Alone.” She made herself meet Kara’s eyes, even though a part of her wanted to run and hide. “Until I met you. And I… I can’t lose that. I can’t. The sex was great — better than great — but your friendship is more important to me. And, as much as I want to… to throw myself headlong into whatever this could become, I’m terrified it will… ruin everything.” Her chest was aching. She made herself stop and take a breath, willing her voice to stay level. “I am terrified that I will ruin everything. That I will end up driving you away. If I haven’t already.”

Kara’s smile was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

“You haven’t,” she said, quiet but intense, “and you won’t. I will always be your friend, Wanda. Always.”

“You can’t promise that,” Wanda protested. “You cannot possibly promise that.”

But Kara’s words warmed her through to her bones, and she didn’t need her power to tell her that Kara absolutely meant what she said.

“I just did,” Kara said, shrugging. “Deal with it.”

“Alright then,” Wanda replied, surprising herself by smiling. “I will.”

Once that brief bloom of warmth faded, though, chill melancholy flowed back in to fill the gaps and Wanda found herself struggling once again.

“What is it?” Kara prompted, taking Wanda’s hands in hers, absently rubbing soothing circles on Wanda’s skin with her thumbs. “You can tell me.”

“Last night was truly wonderful,” she began, “and I absolutely do not regret it for an instant. But I realise now that I was being selfish. I’m not…” The words stuck in her throat, choking her. But Kara’s hands were warm, offering wordless, undemanding comfort, and their gentle touch gave her the strength to go on. “Kara, I am a mess right now. I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship. I’m still struggling with figuring out how to be a functional human being. And you… you deserve better than that. So I shouldn’t have… It was selfish, so selfish, and I’m sorry if-”

“Oh, you definitely weren’t selfish,” Kara broke in, her tone dry as the desert. “In fact, I distinctly remember you being very, very generous. If anything, I was probably the selfish one.”

Wanda stared at Kara for a moment, and then, to her surprise, burst out laughing.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” she said chidingly.

“I know,” Kara said. Her cheeks dimpled briefly as she smiled, but then her expression sobered again. “I know this is hard, and I’m really not trying to make light of what you’re going through. But, look.” She took a deep, audible breath. “I didn’t think last night was a promise. And I didn’t — I don’t — expect anything from you. I like you, Wanda. I like you a lot. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. So, if last night was a one-time thing, that’s fine, and if it wasn’t, then that’s fine too. More than fine. Better than fine. And, you know, it’s not like I’m all that experienced with relationships either. I’ve never really had a serious girlfriend, or boyfriend, and I really don’t have the first clue what I’m doing. And I’m sorry if I’ve made this awkward for you, and I completely understand if you want to move out, if it’s too uncomfortable for you to stay here now. And of course I’d help you find somewhere, and move in, and furnish and decorate it. I mean, I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay. If you want to, I mean. I’m not trying to-”

“Kara, stop,” Wanda said gently, squeezing her hands.

Kara hunched her shoulders, her cheeks flushing bright pink.

“Thank Rao,” she muttered. “I wasn’t sure I could have stopped on my own. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Wanda assured her. She felt strangely light all of a sudden, like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. “So, if I understood you correctly, when it comes to relationships, neither of us has the first clue what we are doing. Is that right?”

“That’s about the size of it,” Kara agreed ruefully.

“Well, then,” Wanda said. “I suppose we will just have to learn. Maybe…” Her stomach fluttered as though she stood at the edge of some great precipice. “Maybe, at some point, we can figure it out. Together?”

Kara’s answering smile was brighter than the sun.

“I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating actually writing the smut scene, rather than fading to black, but in the end I had neither the time nor the energy to do so. I might get around to it at some point, though.


End file.
